


A Whole Lotta Work

by BurningRain



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRain/pseuds/BurningRain
Summary: Negan is forced to come to terms with feelings for his right hand woman when he is faced with the possibility of losing her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request for ambroselunatic on tumblr.

Negan adjusted himself indiscreetly as he looked out over the blacktop roadways where heatwaves rolled towards them. This area was new territory for his road warriors and he had made the decision to spearhead the expedition himself, rather than entrusting that responsibility to one of the others. Sometimes a man's gotta do the dirty work for himself, after all. 

There was one person he would have trusted to lead this company today, and she stood just to his left fidgeting slightly as she waited for instruction. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she peeled off the plaid shirt she had been wearing over a black tank top and tied it around her waist, taking care not to drop the heavy staff she carried around at all times. His eyes lingered over the swell of her breasts and the way sweat pooled in the dips of her collarbones. 

He tore his eyes away begrudgingly and shifted his stance to help hide the growing issue in his pants. It was a losing battle trying to avoid these impulses when it came to Katlynn. She had joined the his road crews at the sanctuary some time ago and had risen quickly through the ranks as she proved herself and invaluable asset during scouting missions and raids. She didn't care as much for collections and while she had never questioned Negan outright on the issue, there had been several reports from the crews wherein Katlynn would intercede with a higher ranking individual if she thought they were taking the authoritarian approach too far. This happened often enough that Negan had pulled her aside to confront the issue.

Her response to being questioned had astounded him. She was soft spoken but direct in her answer.

"I don't like assholes. If I let these shitbricks treat everyone we meet that way, I may as well gift wrap the remainder of my humanity and deliver it to the devil himself with a pretty little bow on top. There's ruling through fear or leading through respect and I'd rather be known for the latter. Gives more impact to the violence when you do have to use it, anyways."

Negan had leaned back, perplexed both by her answer and the quiet resolve with which it had been delivered. He had sent her on her way but had kept a closer eye on her, even seeking her council on things he found difficult to resolve on his own. Over time she had become his most trusted crew member and, more recently, had become his closest companion. He was weary of allowing himself to grow too close to her, fearing the implications for his community of allowing himself to become emotionally compromised. There were times, however, that he had found his mind wandering to thoughts of her. When making decisions he often considered how Katlynn would respond. Her influence, he knew, had made him a better leader to his community and had improved their reception tothe satellite communities he held dominion over.

His eyes darted back over to her where she had knelt to adjust the lacing of her bootstraps. The angle at which she knelt gave him the perfect view of her breasts through the low cut neck of her top. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he was suddenly very aware of how dry his mouth was. Straightening up he cleared his throat, putting such thoughts away as he analyzed how they were going to approach this. 

 

Gunfire rattled off around them as men grappled in the dirt while walkers stumbled in through the trees. Their small expedition had been ambushed during an exploratory raid by a group of Wolves that had been hidden in the shadows of the distant tree line. As his crew had snuck into houses to dispatch the dead and loot for goods, a group of feral men numbering at least twice his crept in from the wooded paddock beyond. The resulting gunfire had drawn the attention of a herd of Walkers traipsing down the highways. In short, they were neck deep in shit.

The sun had started to set and the shade of the trees was making it hard to distinguish shapes in the dusky light. Blood dripped from the end of Lucille's thick head and down the hem of his leather jacket. A wounded howl echoed out from the houses directly ahead Negan tensed as he recognized the voice as belonging to Katlynn. A second scream rang out, this one even more horrible than the last and Negan took off in the general direction, fearing the worst. 

He rounded the back corner of a house and found a small gathering of Walkers descending on an unfortunate bloody mess. His stomach sank as he saw the tattered hem of a plaid shirt amongst the gore. In a fit of rage he tore through them until blood soaked Lucille down to the handle that he held in a white knuckle grip. 

One word ran through his mind like a toy train on a small track as he stared down at the shirt. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. Katlynn. 

"Negan.... help...." A faint voice whispered from above. His head shot up and his eyes widened with shock. Katlynn was perched precariously in a tree above him, one arm gripping a limb in a vice grip while the other stuck out at an unnatural angle. 

"Fuck! Katlynn!" With careful maneuvering he got her down from the tree and propped against a low wall surrounding what had once been a small garden. She groaned in pain and looked around for her staff in vain.

"Katlynn..." He stepped towards her. "I thought..." 

"I know... " Her voice was strained as she gripped her upper arm with her good hand. 

He cursed himself for his moment of weakness as he helped her up and led her to the town center where the remainder of his men had started to gather. The were significantly smaller in number and very much the worse for wear. 

"Back to the trucks!" He called as they trudged towards them, Katlynn now barely conscious. The men followed without complaint and they were back at The Sanctuary by the time the sun had sunk completely below the horizon. 

 

Negan sat at the edge of his bed where the sleeping figure of one of his wives lay in the silvery glow of the moon. He had sent men several times a day to check on Katlynn since they had been back but hadn't been able to bring himself to make a visit himself. It was a dangerous game, letting yourself become attached to another person these days, especially being someone in his position. He sighed, knowing the battle was lost before it had even started, drawing a hand across his salt and pepper beard. 

"Fuck it...." 

 

His heart hammered in his chest as his knocks reverberated too loudly down the corridor. A muted noise in the other side of the door preceded its opening and there she stood in baggy pajama pants a loose tshirt that billowed around her small frame. A thick cast enveloped the arm that she had broken during the fight with the Wolves. She said nothing, only turning back into the apartment as if she expected him to follow. He stepped in after her retreating form and closed the door quietly behind him, unsure of himself in what was definitely uncharted territory. He turned to speak and was rendered speechless at her now topless form. She said nothing still as she stepped towards him and pulled him into a searing kiss. They didn't talk, their bodies moving in tandem to relieve the pressure that had been so steadily building since the day he had brought her in about her insubordination in the field. The sounds of their desire and whispered confessions filled the silence as they quickly disregarded any fears of indescretion, passion driving them last the point of reason and control. Afterwards, they lay together in comfortable silence, her free hand carding through his now messy hair while his were wrapped tightly around his waist. There were so many questions about what this was or could be but they could wait for daylight. For now the silence would be his blanket as he lay in the arms of his most trusted associate and only confidant.


End file.
